Way of the Sword
by AdamLL
Summary: Ike finds Mia training one night and curiosity gets the best of him.  He asks Mia why she picked up a sword and became a mercenary.  Her answer brings them closer.  Ike wants nothing but for her to survive this war.


Author's Note: Thanks to Firefly567 I have made changes to this story. His review helped me tremendously. Thanks again!

Ike left his tent to get some cool air when he heard someone outside of camp.

"Who would be out this late?" He peered out into the darkness and made out the shape of someone swinging a sword. He strained his eyes more and saw that it was Mia.

"Mia, what are you doing out here so late? We just had a really tough battle. You should take a break and rest like the rest of us."

Mia stopped swinging her sword and wiped her face. "No can do, boss. I can't let the enemy outclass me. The battles have been getting tougher and I need to be at my best."

Ike admired her training effort but couldn't help but worry about her. "If you aren't going to rest then I can't either. No commander can let his soldiers surpass him," he said with playfulness in his voice. He wanted a reaction from Mia that he knew was coming.

Mia pointed to the pile of swords by the tree. "So, you are gonna spar with me, or what?"

Ike smiled and grabbed a sword. "Prepare yourself."

Mia lit up. "Thanks, boss."

Ike stood in a defensive stance. "Now come at me like you would an enemy."

Mia was weighing her options and trying to measure his weak points or open spots in his stance.

"The enemy won't give you more than a split second to make this decision. Come at me." Ike said with a stern voice.

Within an instant Mia was slashing her sword toward Ike's left leg. He barely parried and laughed at his mistake.

"Good job, Mia. That was impressive."

Mia didn't stop though, she kept her pursuit. Ike was countering each attack but she was successfully pushing him back with each advance.

Ike couldn't help but be impressed but she would wear herself out at this rate. Ike wasn't wasting much energy defending, so he wasn't worried.

Mia was relentless and after a while had Ike cornered against a tree. She then knocked his sword out of his hand and held hers to his neck.

They were both breathing heavily. "Looks like…*heh*… I won…*heh*…this time, boss!"

Ike smiled. "I beg to differ." He quickly knocked Mia's legs out from under her, grabbed his sword, and had it pointed to her chest.

Mia laughed. "Well played, boss." She reached her hand out for him to help her up. When he grabbed a hold, she pulled him down too.

"I say we make it a draw!" She laughed and went to get her water satchel.

Ike was leaning against the tree drinking the last of the water while Mia was stretching her muscles out.

"I'm really impressed, Mia. You have improved tremendously since I last sparred with you."

"You really think so? It makes me happy to hear that from you."

Mia felt herself start to blush and turned away not wanting Ike to see. She respected Ike very much and it meant a lot that she could spar with him and even more when he praised her fighting skill.

Ike cleared his throat and looked away wanting to change the subject. "Can I ask you something?"

Mia sat down beside him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you pick up a sword? What made you want to fight? You weren't a soldier as far as I know."

Mia silently stared off into the distance. It seemed she was thinking about the best way to tell Ike her answer. Finally she sighed.

"Ummm…..where to start? My mother died when I was very young and my father was a fool of a man. He was drunk more than he was sober. He spent every dime he had at the bars. We would go days without food. My sister tried to find work so we could get by, but no one would hire the drunk's daughter. One day my father sold her off as a slave to some old man. I tried to stop it, but I was beaten. That day I realized I had to get away. I snuck out of town that very night hoping to catch up with my sister. After a nights journey I collapsed from exhaustion on the main road. A traveling mercenary found me and took me into town. He fed me and nursed me back to health. I owe him my life."

Ike was shocked. He couldn't believe that the young upbeat girl in front of him could have been through such a hard time. He saw Mia in a new light. She seemed older and stronger, somehow.

"Mia, I'm sorry I made you remember such horrible memories."

Mia stood up trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "No, it's fine. Uh… I'm gonna hit the sack now, I can finish later. Night, boss, and thanks for the training practice."

"Night." Ike started to say but Mia ran into camp before Ike could get up to walk back with her. "I'm going to be looking out for her from now on. She deserves a happy life after this war."


End file.
